


On My Sleeve

by likealocket



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealocket/pseuds/likealocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Megan wore a homemade 'Anoop is my boyfriend' shirt out to the barricades after the Atlantic City show tonight. Once I realized this is real life, I had to write this ficlet. Completely unbeta'd since I wrote it last night/early this morning way after normal people (ie, my betas) were already asleep.</p><p>Here's a <a href="http://i31.tinypic.com/124u5nm.jpg">photo</a>!</p>
    </blockquote>





	On My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Megan wore a homemade 'Anoop is my boyfriend' shirt out to the barricades after the Atlantic City show tonight. Once I realized this is real life, I had to write this ficlet. Completely unbeta'd since I wrote it last night/early this morning way after normal people (ie, my betas) were already asleep.
> 
> Here's a [photo](http://i31.tinypic.com/124u5nm.jpg)!

"Presents!" Allison called out, waving a large brightly-colored gift bag as she came back in from signing outside. "They said there's stuff in here for all of us!"

Allison plopped the bag on a table and began to pull things out; Anoop smiled, knowing how much she loved to play Santa Claus. The intended receipients of first few things were obvious, but just in case, they were all helpfully marked with a yellow post-it and a name.

There was a stuffed Tigger with a very unnecessary yellow MATT post-it, which she tossed at his head. Engrossed in his phone, Matt startled but recovered quickly, gave it a squeeze and tucked it into the open collar of his shirt.

"Dude," he said with emphasis, holding out his phone to Anoop. "We gotta Twitpic this shit right now!"

Anoop cracked up but waited for Matt to preen and pose, Megan leaning close over his shoulder from beside him on the couch to look at the view screen as he framed the picture. Never had Anoop been more glad for Matt's vanity and addiction to Twitter.

"This one is, _duh_ ," Allison waved the tub of body glitter (helpfully labeled ADAM, in case they weren't sure) around and Adam grinned, making grabby hands until she slid it down the table to him.

Next came a tangle of light blue fabric and Anoop raised his arms in victory. "Carolina!" he bellowed. "Show everyone the greatness of my city, Alli."

Allison untwisted the shirt to display it proudly to the room, and everything just _stopped_.

Because there was something they weren't expecting. A few things actually.

One, it was a _woman's_ shirt.

Two, written in marker across the front was 'Anoop is my boyfriend'.

And three, pinned to the collar was an unmistakable yellow post-it declaring MEGAN.

Anoop's mouth gaped open as everyone else began to laugh, even _Megan_ , who he could feel shaking with giggles against his shoulder. Kris, Adam and Danny were practically falling over themselves onto the floor; Lil and Michael were at least trying to be discreet about it. Allison looked confused about what was so funny, until she twisted her head down and around to look and then let go with one hand to cover her mouth. He could see Todd smirking and explaining it to Scott, who then let out a loud laugh which set Danny and Kris off _more_. Matt was aiming his phone to take a picture.

"I," Anoop started to say but then stopped. He didn't know what to say to this; it wasn't true but God, did he want it to be, and he figured anything he said right now would make that even more obvious than he was pretty sure it already was.

Against his better judgment, he turned his head to look down at Megan. Only her eyes framed in glasses were visible since the rest of her face was smushed into his sleeve, but he could tell she was smiling. She didn't look horrified, which was good, and she was still touching him, which was better.

Everyone was calming down around them, moving past it and back to what they were doing before, but Anoop couldn't bring himself to look away yet and he was kind of afraid of what might be showing on his face.

There was a whoosh of air and a blue streak flying past his face and then there it was, the shirt that Allison had tossed. It landed mostly in Megan's lap and a little bit in Anoop's, with 'my boyfri-' visible and staring right up at them.

When the time came that he was finally going to do this, Anoop hadn't exactly planned for everyone else to be around or for them to be in that weird half hour window between running out to see the fans and midnight bus call (on to _separate_ buses). But the moment was very obviously here right now and it was either just _kiss her_ or say something and _then_ kiss her.

Anoop was nothing if not a gentleman.

"Meg, I want-" he began but was cut off by Tim, one of the security guys calling out, "Megan, Scott. You guys are up. Time to go meet your adoring public."

He knew the frustration and longing that must be all over his face, but Megan didn't let him break their eye contact. He felt her head tip a little as she pressed a barely-there (but _definitely there_ ) kiss on his shoulder before she sat up.

He blinked at her, stunned, before breaking into a wide grin.

"Let's see if it fits!" she declared and his eyes widened as she pulled the shirt on over her tank top, twirling to model it to the room.

Matt and Adam whistled at her, Allison and Kris led everyone else in another round of laughter.

She turned back to him, eyes twinkling and quirked an eyebrow, "Well? Does it work for you, Mr. Desai?"

"Works for me," Anoop replied in a voice that was a little deeper and more turned on than he probably would have liked to use when Allison or fuck, Matt, who would _never ever let him live this down_ or anyone else besides Megan, really, was in the room, but he wasn't exactly thinking entirely with his brain at the moment.

"Good," she beamed at him and fluttered out the door after Tim and Scott and Todd, leaving Anoop staring in her wake.

"Oh, _dude_ ," Matt said, laughing, breaking Anoop from his daze a little bit. "You realize she just went outside wearing that? With the fans? Who have internet-capable cell phones?"

Anoop hadn't really thought about that. But it wasn't like anyone could blame him. And he didn't really care because, _Megan_.

"Ten bucks someone at the show tomorrow gives you a pink shirt that says 'Megan is my girlfriend'," Matt offered, waving his wallet.

Kris came over and sprawled onto the couch where Megan was. "I'm in for twenty dollars if he gets _two_."

"Fifty!" Adam called from across the room. "There will be at least five, are you kidding me?"

Anoop was okay with that.


End file.
